disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Aladdin (character)
Aladdin is a character and the main protagonist who first appeared in the Disney theatrical animated movie Aladdin, and then in the two direct-to-video sequels The Return of Jafar (1994) and Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996), and the animated television series, Aladdin, set between the two sequels. He is based on Aladdin from One Thousand and One Nights. He is voiced by Scott Weinger although his singing voice is provided by Brad Kane. Background When Aladdin is introduced initially, he is 18 years old. He never received a formal education, and has only learned by being on the streets of Agrabah. He steals to survive, making him a sort of Robin Hood-type thief. Appearances Aladdin In the film Aladdin, street rat Aladdin meets a girl in the marketplace. He falls in love with her at first sight, but their meeting is interrupted by guards who arrest him. She reveals that she is actually Princess Jasmine. She demands the guards to release Aladdin at once, but they tell her that she has to deal with Jafar first in order to let him go. In prison, Aladdin meets an old man (who is actually Jafar in disguise) who mentions a cave filled with treasure and that he needs Aladdin to enter it. The old man reveals a secret exit, and Aladdin escapes with him and follows him in to the desert. He enters the Cave of Wonders, where he meets a sentient magic carpet and is commanded to only get a magic lamp. He gets it, but Abu's grabbing of a giant gem causes the cave to collapse. Aladdin, Abu, and the carpet are left in the cave. Abu delivers the lamp to Aladdin, and when he rubs it, a giant blue Genie appears, telling Aladdin he will fulfill three wishes. After leaving the collapsed cave with the Genie's help, he decides to become a prince, in order to win Jasmine's heart. The Return of Jafar In the first direct-to-video sequel, The Return of Jafar (1994), Jasmine later begins to question her choice in Aladdin, wondering if he was trustworthy enough after he defends Iago, Jafar's former pet parrot who had terrorized her father. Meanwhile, Jafar is freed from his lamp by a clumsy bandit named Abis Mal, and immediately plots his revenge against Aladdin. Aladdin and the King of Thieves Finally, in the second direct-to-video/DVD movie and third film in the series, Aladdin and the King of Thieves, Aladdin discovers that his long-lost father, Cassim, is still alive, and sets out to find him. At the climax, Jasmine and Aladdin are finally wed, and Aladdin makes peace with his father. The Return of Jafar and Aladdin and the King of Thieves together serve as bookends to the Aladdin (TV series) as its prologue and epilogue, respectively. Animated Series An animated series was created for Disney Channel and Toon Disney which aired from 1994 to 1995, based on the original 1992 feature. The series picked up where The Return of Jafar left off, with Aladdin still living on the streets of Agrabah, engaged to Jasmine. Appearances in other Disney media Kingdom Hearts series Aside from a video game that directly follows the plot of the first film, Aladdin has also appeared in the Kingdom Hearts series of games. In all his appearances in the series, Aladdin is a playable character or one you can add to your party. He wields a scimitar as his primary weapon and can utilize Abu to solve puzzles when he's an active party member. In the first game, Princess Jasmine is kidnapped by Jafar and Maleficent. Aladdin teams up with Sora to save her. In Kingdom Hearts II, Aladdin is exhibiting strange behavior, due to his loneliness after Genie went to see the other worlds. When Genie comes back, all is well again. He appears in the sequel Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories for the Game Boy Advance and its PlayStation 2 remake Re: Chain Of Memories. The world's story is similar to that of the first game, only this time, Jafar kidnaps Jasmine just so he can force her to marry him and become Sultan, with no involvement of Maleficent nor any mention of the Princesses Of Heart. He returns along with his homeworld in the upcoming Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, worried that the sandstorms are being caused by Heartless. Theme Parks Aladdin also appears at the Walt Disney Parks and Resorts as a meetable character. He is a frequently-seen character, and often accompanied by Jasmine, and occasionally Genie. Jasmine, Aladdin, Carpet, Abu and Genie make cameo appearances in the Hong Kong Disneyland version of It's a Small World. Hercules the Animated Series He made a brief appearane when he met up with the teenage Hercules when Jafar and Hades teamed up Disney's House of Mouse He is featured as a guest in Disney's House of Mouse and Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse. Lilo and Stitch Jasmine and Aladdin appear in a promotional interstitial for the film Lilo & Stitch. In it, they are interrupted in the middle of the "Whole New World" sequence by the protagonist, Stitch. Stitch flirts with Jasmine and she drives off with him in his spaceship, leaving Aladdin sitting alone on the carpet, yelling at Stitch to "get his own movie". See Also Hercules (character) Category:Disney characters Category:Aladdin Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category: Heroes Category:Characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Disney Princesses Category:Heroes Category:Princes Category:Males Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Mickey's Philharmagic